


Sex Toys Sent Me To The ER

by Zeath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Dirty Talk, Builder!Derek, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Groping, Hospitals, Humiliation, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gore, NSFW, Public Humiliation, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is just not Stiles' day. He had to go to the hospital with a little problem, only to find he sat right next to a super hot guy with a dish towel wrapped around his hand. Well, this could be interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Toys Sent Me To The ER

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this and give me feedback, I'm not sure if I should make another chapter or not so read and tell me what you think!

Today is just not his day. Stiles was writhing in his jeep, staring mournfully at the emergency room because he didn’t want to make a scene at the desk, but he knew that it would likely happen if he couldn’t even keep quiet while he was alone. What if someone saw him and told everyone about this little trip? He would never be able to live it down, probably move to Canada or something, where no one knew him.

The reason why he was panicking? There was a vibrator deep in his ass, with the setting on the highest it would go, and the batteries were brand new. They wouldn’t be dying anytime soon and it was right against his prostate, so he couldn’t sit properly without it buzzing right on it.

He was having a lovely day; his father at work and school was out so Stiles thought it would be a good day to use his vibrator, he had bought it on a whim because he knew he wouldn’t be losing his virginity any time soon and wanted to be fucked. At least the sex toy was up and ready whenever he wanted it. The vibrator in question was a thin silver toy that had a little black dial on the end, it wasn’t thick but the length was what Stiles needed; something rubbing him deep inside. He had lubed it up and prepared his ass enough that the toy would slip in without any effort, turning it on the lowest setting and enjoying the feel of the buzzing around the rim of his hole. Pumping his cock, Stiles thrust the toy in and out and ground his hips down when the vibrations pressed right up against his prostate. He had to go faster, needed more. Turning the speed up to the max, Stiles pushed the toy as deep as it could, angling it right up against his sweet spot until he was a mess of pleasurable cries and tears of pure ecstasy.

And then when he came, things just went downhill. It was like when his balls drew up and he splattered hot cum on his stomach, his ass just became some sort of vortex, sucking anything in and not letting it go. The toy was a victim or said vortex. His ass literally absorbed the fucking sex toy.

With the orgasmic bliss fading out, Stiles started to worry that the toy wouldn’t come out, getting more lube and slipping a few fingers in to spread himself out while he tried to grab the toy, and failed. The then tried pushing, but that just led to the toy moving to an even more awkward angle or pressing against his oversensitive prostate. Little to say he was writhing on the bed for a long time, both in frustratingly tender bliss and in sob-worthy fear that the toy will be stuck up there forever.

He searched up online how to remove a sex toy from his ass, but it just came up with the same shit he’s already tried before. Then someone online said they had to go to the emergency room and Stiles visibly paled. Researching it more – because what else could he do at a time like this – he wasn’t alone; apparently it’s a regular occurrence at the emergency room and the internet had many helpful insights on what people shove up their anus, from sex toys to food, tools to bottles of all shapes and sizes. There were even bizarre things like broomsticks, weapons, glow sticks, an _eel_. Who looks at an eel and thinks _ah yes this would be great to shove into my anus_?

So he got dressed and drove to the emergency room, trying to angle his body enough in the car seat that the vibrator would insistently buzz against his sweet spot. He’d been sitting in the parking lot for a few minutes now, gaining the courage to get out and tell the receptionist why he’s there. What is Melissa saw him? She didn’t work in the emergency room but it was a possibility that she could see him and want to chat. Oh man what if she did want to talk about why he was there and he just, he couldn’t _lie_ to her. She knew everything. Stop thinking about what could happen and focus on what’s actually happening, Stiles; you have a vibrator in your ass that needs to come out and the only way how is with medical assistance. Get with the fucking program. He could do this, it was regular for nurses, be cool Stiles.

Getting out of the car and trying his best to walk normally, Stiles entered the building and strode up to the front desk with shaky hands, thank fuck it wasn't Melissa but he still recognised her. The lady glancing up from her computer with a welcoming smile, it seems she didn’t remember him, this was good. “How may I help you today?”

“Uh, well… You see…” Stiles didn’t know what to say, there were other people in the room, he gladly didn’t recognise any of those either but that didn’t excuse the point that he was telling a stranger about his predicament. He just had to say it a little quieter so other people wouldn’t eavesdrop. Leaning over the counter and instantly regretting it when the toy rubbed against his sensitive walls, Stiles rushed to talk with a whiny yet hushed voice. “I don’t know any other way to tell you this but I have a vibrator stuck in my ass.”

The woman was taken back to say the least, her polite façade strained. It was obvious she was trying not to laugh and Stiles didn’t blame her. She nodded her head and asked him to take a seat, a nurse would be with him shortly. The desperate teen didn’t know if he could sit anymore, not yet anyway. But he tried, and found out if he angled his hips forward a little and leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair so he wasn’t letting all his weight on his hips, that he could do this. But now he had a different problem.

There was an extremely hot guy sitting next to him and he was looking like an idiot. What’s worse, he thinks the vibrations inside him is making a soft humming sound and he’s _so_ sure Mr Hot Guy can hear it.

Derek was in the emergency room because of a building accident. Isaac was fucking around with the nail gun, having just learned how to properly plunge them in the wood and not keeping his eyes on where the gun was going. Needless to say the nail gun was pressed to Derek’s hand and Isaac shot a nail through it and into the wall. It took them a while to pull Derek’s hand free from the wall but he still had the nail embedded in his palm, Isaac felt so bad about what he’d done that he drove him to the emergency room apologising repeatedly all the way there. He had left his friend in the car to wallow in his own self-pity while he got his hand sorted out.

He had his hand wrapped in a dish towel; it was the only thing available other than clothes that could possibly soak up any blood. He had his arm raised so there wasn’t as much blood that flowed out easily. Now he has this fidgety teenager wiggling his body on the chair, his face flushed and his breathing laboured. There was a very faint buzzing sound but he guessed it was coming from the vending machine in the corner nearby.

Stiles was living a nightmare, biting his lips to keep him as silent as possible but he was so close to tears from the oversensitivity. The vibrator was pressed right up against his prostate and it wouldn’t quit, he was so hard and he was wearing jeans this fashion choice was the worst decision he’s ever made. In his time to get dressed, he ignored the need for underwear, the idea of going commando was because if he did get hard then it would just blend away. It did the complete opposite; his cock was pressed right against the zipper and there was such an obvious tent. He thought about trying to cover it with his hand but if he moved then his leverage would make him sit down properly and that would lead to an unfortunate noise. Oh god, please someone call out his name so he could leave and get this over with.

Derek noticed how red the teenager was, and glancing down he realised why the kid was moving so much. Now that he was paying attention to the boy, he realised the buzzing sound was a lot closer than he thought and it occurred to him that it might be coming from the teen. Oh. Well he knows why he’s here now and he could tell the guy was obviously suffering. With his good hand, Derek picked up his jacket from his own lap and draped it over Stiles’, giving a nod to the kid as his head flew over, eyes wide.

Well he wasn’t expecting Mr Hot Guy to give him his leather coat, but the way he did it was just so embarrassing. Still, it did the trick at hiding his tenting trousers and Stiles gave the guy his best ‘you’re my savior’ eyes, hearing the other man let out a huff of a laugh. Seems this sex toy has come in handy for something other than orgasms and getting stuck inside anuses. “Thanks so much.”

“Don’t mention it.” The guy gruffed out thick and low. Stiles couldn’t help the involuntary shiver down his back, his cock throbbing. Sexy voice, piercing bedroom eyes, beard trimmed by the gods, _muscles_. This guy was dripping pure sex. It was right up Stiles’ alley of fantasy needs.

“I’m Stiles. So, um. Ouch. How’d that happen then?” Of everything happening right now it was amazing how Stiles didn’t notice the guy’s bloody hand until just then. He cringed; the guy must be in a lot of pain and he probably didn’t want to sit next to someone awkward as he was. Likewise, Stiles didn’t want to hear the gruesome story but he needed the distraction right now.

Derek lifted his eyes to peer at the dish towel wrapped around his hand, now soaked red. He had lost feeling in his hand half an hour ago, whether that meant good or bad things he was still very pleased with this fact. His eyes returned to the shaking teenager – _Stiles_ – who named their kid Stiles? Now that he was actually looking, he noticed the moles dusting over the teenager’s subtly tanned skin and the way his collarbones appeared sharp, almost edible. Those eyes, like a deer’s but more curious than frightened. Stiles was cute, obviously turned on and needed someone to take the edge of. He could be that person, but he noticed that he was taking too much time to answer and replied nonchalantly. “My friend wasn’t looking.”

Well that was shortly put. It didn’t help him forget his predicament at all, squirming in his seat as the vibe just kept _going_ , unrelenting. He could almost cum from this but he knew now wasn’t the time, not like that would help anything. A nurse came in and for a moment it was like an angel came out from the heavens to take away his suffering, but she called out someone else’s name and his dreams were shattered. His face visibly falling as he had to live with this pleasurable torture for fuck knows how long. “Haah…”

Derek glanced over at the suffering teenager once more, swallowing thickly at his sadistic streak showing through; he wanted Stiles to wait for as long as it took for him to squirm and cry. Then again when do these types of moments arise? A cute guy with a sex toy inside him, diving him crazy, he wanted to get filthy with him right there. With a boost of self-confidence, Derek he reached over to pat Stiles’ knee with his good hand, grinning internally when he felt him flinch and let out a muffled whimper through his bitten lip. “I could help you with that.”

At first he didn’t understand what Mr Hot Guy was implying until his cock twitched against his zipper. _Oh_. Stiles couldn’t believe his luck; Mr Hot Guy was giving him an invitation to be _sexual_ , and he would take it in a heartbeat. _But_. This wasn’t really the best place or time to get jiggy with it. He could get something for later though, if Hot Guy was offering. There was no way he was going to get up and fuck in the emergency room toilets and possibly miss his name being called, it wasn’t worth it. “I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Derek.” The injured man pulled a slightly wrinkled business card out of his jeans pocket; handing it over to Stiles and watching him writhe to get leverage so he wouldn’t move his hips, taking the card with shaky hands. His fingers were nimble and thin, and this thumb had the cutest mole on it. Derek wanted to kiss it. He wanted to do more and it was obvious that Stiles was interested but, not right now? He could wait; it probably wouldn’t be comfortable to fuck the twink ass with something blocking his way to get deep inside.

“Well Derek, that’s a lovely proposal but we are surrounded by people and it would look weird with your hand under your jacket.” Stiles gritted his teeth when another nurse came out and called a bratty looking child inside with their family, _ugh_ why wasn’t it him. Derek didn’t appear to have changed his mind, simply resting his hand on Stiles’ knee and leaving it there. He could handle that, it was like an anchor to ground him. “Plus I’m kinda loud when I get going.”

That was all Derek needed to know right now; a cute desperate boy who could scream his name in bed. Fuck he wanted to tease Stiles so bad, make him wriggle and hopefully get that toy right up against his sweet spot to made him yowl in pleasure. He tip toed his fingers up Stiles’ thigh until he simply rested his hand on top of his leather jacket, right on top of where the teenager’s crotch would be and sure enough he felt a slight bump under his palm. He made sure to keep an eye on the patients waiting in the room, but they were in the corner and the waiting room had a wall that kind of closed them in. People were paying more attention to their own companions, devices or the annoying child cooing in the kids play pen provided by the hospital. He simply kept his hand still on top of Stiles’ crotch and seeing how long it would be until the boy was squirming and asking for more.

Stiles gasped when Derek’s hand moved on top of his tented cock, biting his lip to silence himself for the onslaught that would happen. But nothing did. A few minutes went by with no movement on Derek’s part and he glanced over at the man to see him focused elsewhere. The bastard. Turns out it didn’t take long at all until Stiles was letting out little whines of desperate pleas; given the point that the vibrator was buzzing inside him, he blamed it on that and _not_ Derek. But if he moved his hand he would slip and that would be doom on his part, this builder was the only one right now that could change thing for him and so he softly whispered. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“You know what.” Stiles glared half-heartedly, it was hard to give his all into one thing right now so give him some slack. Derek chuckled and pressed his hand down a little, causing a pulse of arousal to warm Stiles’ whole body up. Seems this man was a sadist, an evil, sexy, conniving _sadist_. The only thing to do if he was to get his way was to play along with the game he didn’t even know he was playing until now. “Please get me off.”

Derek felt a rush of control, kneading his hand ever so gently. Enough to keep Stiles sated but it wouldn’t be able to make him cum, he wasn’t done teasing yet. “I thought you didn’t want to do it in public?”

Stiles whined and captured his bottom lip in his mouth once more, shutting his eyes tight. He must look like a right state; blushed to the max sucking his lip and holding his ass up off the chair, legs trembling and another man’s hand on his crotch. He wanted to grind up but that would apparently let Derek win and he was too stubborn for that. Instead he opened his eyes once more and kept staring at Derek, his chest rising and falling with each pant.

“What do you want me to do?” Derek put a little more pressure down on the throbbing cock, most of his sight on Stiles but still attentive to the other people who might peek over. The teenager moaned softly and bit his tongue, not talking his wishes aloud but keeping his glare. They had a silent war in their eyes for a moment, but Derek knew that he’d win; Stiles had more to lose at this moment.

“Fucking – If we weren’t in the emergency room, I wouldn’t hold back. You wouldn’t be safe; I’d jump you and ride you for hours.” Yes, Stiles sucked at dirty talk but he was a bit distracted at the moment. He thrust his hips up and whined when the toy struck his prostate, lowering his hips once more and let the wave of painful pleasure bubble over him. Fuck he wanted to cum so bad, he wanted to beg, scream, cry and grovel to Derek right now. He had came so many times but he still wanted release. He gave the builder this look full of pure submissiveness. _Take me. Pull my cock out and let me fuck your fist until I cum all over my jeans. Fuck me. Make me your bitch and tease me until I gush over myself. I want it._ “Touch me, make me cum. Hurry.”

From the desperate way Stiles’ legs were shaking, he couldn’t stand much more and o Derek gave into the teenager’s wishes, kneading his hand. With Stiles’ hips lifted off his seat Derek was able to move enough to grope his crotch, fingers pressed under his balls and ground his palms enough to make Stiles’ head tilt back and hips stutter down for a moment. The boy had to bite his lip so hard not to shout, his cock twitching powerful against his zipper. _Oh god yes, just a little more, you haven’t even touched me and I’m going to cum._

“Stiles Stilinski?” The nurse’s voice calling out his name was both pure bliss and the worst time of his life. He swore that the heaven’s had opened up and were singing for him but at the same time he wanted the floor to open up so he could be swallowed up and sent to hell. Derek released his grip of his crotch, leaving him aching for release but this is what he came for, not a public handjob. He stood up and handed Derek his jacket back, nodding to him with a flushed face and patted his pocket, giving builder a silent message. Making his way on wobbly legs to go through the door the nurse was holding open, he was sent to a little room where the doctor was more than a bit surprised about the little gift in his trousers.  

 

\--

 

 

“Hale and Co.”

“Ah, yes hello. Um, I was given this number from one of your workers, Derek?” When Stiles got back from the emergency room with a new pair of trousers and a paper bag of his guilt, he slipped the small business card out and had a look at the number. He’d never called a building company before so he went with the formal approach. It wasn’t really what their job was for but he had to start somewhere. He heard a rustling on the other line before the voice was back again.

“Are you a Stiles?”

He wasn’t _a_ Stiles, he was just _Stiles_. But he heard the muffle of laughter in the background and felt slightly self-conscious. Had Derek talked about their little trip together in the waiting room? Obviously he would have, otherwise they wouldn’t know his name. Still, he kept up with his formal speech but his voice cracked halfway through.  “Yes?”

There was a rustle and a quiet voice from the man answering the phone before more laughter, then the man’s voice was closer once more. “Derek mentioned you’d try and call for him. The guy that has a dildo in his ass at the ER, oh man, I’m so sorry dude. You’ve been the talk of the boys all day.”

Stiles felt a churning in his gut; strangers laughing at his embarrassing predicament wasn’t exactly what he would call funny. Kind of mortifying if he’s honest, he was so embarrassed. But he could see the humor of it all, so he let them have the laugh. Heck, he would have laughed if he was told someone was at the ER with a sex toy shoved in their ass. If this phone call came through for him, he will smack Derek upside the head. “Glad I could give you guy’s a good laugh. Is Derek there?”

“No he’s at home; the boss said his hand was useless if the wound is new. I can give you his mobile if you want it.” Obviously he did, so he fumbled around for a pen and paper, giving the guy the go ahead for the number and writing it down. With that they said their goodbyes and Stiles hung up. He still felt embarrassed to have strangers joking about him, but he was one step closer to a hunk who needed to finish his promise of getting him off.


End file.
